Doing Something Stupid
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Iruka does something incredibly stupid as he sees it to Kakashi and has to deal with the fallout. Now with plot!
1. Sulking

Title: Doing Something Stupid

Chapter: 1/?

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: R

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi

Summary: Iruka does something incredibly stupid (as he sees it) to Kakashi and has to deal with the fallout.

Chapter Summery: Iruka's sulking and hiding from the world. Luckily he has a good friend to drag what's wrong out of him.

Warnings: Yaoi. Seme Iruka (that's rare). Original character. That's all for now I think

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Naruto is not mine.

Author's Note: Rei is an OC and I highly doubt he'll be paired with anyone unless someone actually asks. (won't that be something) But I thought that Iruka needed a good friend who knows him better than anyone and still is willing to live with him so I came up with Rei who's rather… unusual. There will be more friends of Iruka that'll show up but only Rei so far. Also if I get enough requests or I feel so motivated I'll write a prequel on just how Iruka and Rei met.

Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,864

"I'm home. You here, Iruka?" a cheerful man's voice called from the front hall as the door slammed shut, interrupting Iruka's rather involved sulk that he had been rather enthralled in for the last four hours.

"No," Iruka called before wincing as he realized what he did. _'Great, just great.__ He won't leave me alone until I tell him what happened. I don't want to remember, let alone talk about it, especially not with my best friend and roommate.'_ Iruka did the only thing he could at that point: he pulled his blanket over his head and prayed that unlike all the other times Iruka had found himself hiding under his covers from the world Rei wouldn't drag him back out into the harsh outside world.

The door to Iruka's room slid open softly crushing any hope that Iruka had held, "Iruka? What are you doing in bed? Are you sick?"

"I wish." Iruka winced again as he turned his back to his friend hoping that not facing in his direction _'Shit! I said that out loud. Now he really won't leave me alone. Why me?'_ "Go away, Rei. I'm really tired." Iruka reflected wryly on how true that was.

"What do you mean you wish? You hate being sick. According to you it's one of the worst things about being alive." Rei sounded suspicious now as he stood over his huddling friend. He really hated it when Iruka did this. He was thankful though that it took a lot for it to happen. If Iruka had been made of anything weaker he would probably never leave the confines of his bed. "Did something happen today?"

Iruka erred to the side of caution and nodded as he wrapped his blanket tighter around him. _'Go away, go away, go away. Please go away.'_

"Something bad?" Rei was well used to having to play 'ten-thousand questions' to get information out of Iruka. For someone that people thought was so open, he was actually paranoid about any privacy that he got. Though with friend like Rei and the others it was probably explainable. They all loved gathering information. Probably why they where all such good shinobi.

Iruka nodded again all the while praying that Rei would drop the matter. Not likely, but he could still pray.

"You hurt?" Rei asked jumping to conclusions as he pulled the blanket down from over Iruka's head genuinely concerned.

"No. Not really." _'Shit! What is it about Rei that makes me so honest? It's really annoying, I mean I can lie to everyone else but not him for some reason.'_ Iruka groaned and tried to pull the blanket back over his head with little success seeing as how Rei was still holding it.

"What do you mean, 'not really?" You're hurt or you're not. Which is it? For that matter what happened to you since this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it, okay?" Iruka pleaded.

"What kind of friend would I be if I just dropped it when it obviously bothers you so much? Now tell me, so I don't have to drag it out of you." Rei congealed as he sat on the bed next to Iruka.

Iruka was quiet for several minutes deep in thought before sighing and turning to face Rei. "I did something incredibly stupid and suicidal this afternoon." Iruka paused unsure of how to phrase the next part in a way that wouldn't make Rei explode.

"Like what? Declared your love for the Hokage to her or something?"

"If only it was something so simple. No, the repercussions of something like that I think I can handle. What happened was much more… unsettling."

"Well now I have to know what happened."

"Well, I ran into Kakashi-sensei on my way home from the store. We started talking and he helped me carry home the groceries so he could tell me about Naruto and the others progress. Things were okay at first but after a while…" Iruka paused again unsure of how to continue.

"What? You started arguing?" Rei asked curious as to what made Iruka so hesitant.

"No actually we were getting along fine. It wasn't the conversation itself that's important anyway. It's what I did that ended it."

"What did you do? Invite him to our weekly poker game?" Rei asked surprised. It was only thing he could think of that would have Iruka acting like this. Iruka had always been fanatically private and they tended to reminisce a lot at their weekly game.

"No." Iruka slanted Rei an odd look. Seriously, the leaps his mind makes would confuse anyone.

"What did you do then? Attack him for no reason?" Rei asked trying to inject some humor into the situation.

"Yes! No! Sort of." Iruka flopped over onto his stomach and buried his head under one of the pillows only to have it snatched off almost immediately.

"Well which was it? You couldn't have done all three." Rei frowned down at Iruka's head idly noticing that the brown hair was loose and more tangled than it would normally be after one of Iruka's sulks.

"Wanna bet? He had made some joke as I was walking him to the door. We were laughing when it happened. I pulled down his mask and kissed him for all I was worth." Iruka finally blurted out.

"You... kissed him? Why are you reacting so bad? Just find him and apologize. I'm sure he'll understand." Rei was confused by the way Iruka was reacting. He wasn't exactly that easily embarrassed. He should know considering how the two of them met in the first place. And even so, kissing another man wasn't even close to what Iruka found embarrassing.

"I would if that were all that I did." Iruka said bitterly.

"What else happened then that's got you in such a snit?" Rei asked impatiently.

"I kinda... had sex with him... in the hallway... then kicked him out." Iruka cringed waiting for Rei's reaction.

Rei started down at Iruka in shock. "Well, that was certainly stupid. I didn't even know that you were even attracted to him." Rei said finally settling on the least disturbing thing he could.

"Neither did I. Or maybe it was his laugh, but apparently I am. Was. I'm dead now."

"Wait, wait. You had sex with him? In our hallway?" Rei was trying to get it to finally sink in. "And he let you jump him like that? I thought Kakashi was Jounin. A very good one at that."

"He is. I think I put him off balance when I put my tongue down his throat though. Then I kinda didn't let him have time to think. I know that as soon as he's had time to think he'll use it to embarrass me. That is if he decides not to kill me."

"Well we both know that you're not easily embarrassed, so let's hope it's that." Rei pointed out as he turned his head to look out into the hallway as his mind worked furiously.

"I won't be that lucky." Iruka muttered fatalistically.

"Well there's not much we can do now what with you hiding from the world in your bed. So I'll go make dinner and you can get some when you feel like it." Rei said cheerfully as he got up.

"Rei?" Iruka called turning to watch as Rei was sliding the door closed, causing him to pause.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you taking this so well? You usually tend to be..."

"Explosive?" Rei asked chuckling. "Actually I'm rather relieved that it happened in a way. You've been along to long. People like you are starved for attention. You don't do well alone. You need someone to focus on, to care for." Rei said in a soft voice.

"Rei, I have that already. You and the others." Iruka replied seriously.

"We're your friends, not quite what you need but close." Rei looked down the hall thoughtfully. "What you need more than anything is a mate. Someone to bring out your best. And thought I try to bring it out, I don't quite succeed. We're too much like brothers I think. Not to mention that we've never seen each other in remotely that fashion. I've seen you when you had someone that could be that for you Iruka. I would give nearly anything to see it again."

"Thanks Rei. You are a good friend. I don't think I tell you that often enough." Iruka said softly as he thought over what he had just been told.

"Hey, don't worry about it." So saying Rei closed the door all the way leaving Iruka to his thoughts.

Ending Note: In this you will notice that Rei and Iruka did not make much if any eye contact. There is a reason for that. See I spend and obscene amount of time at the library, and I have this habit of pacing when I'm plotting out story ideas. And as I was looking at the shelves one day planning things I noticed a book on pretty much how to act when your traveling or doing business with other countries. And one of the things it mentioned is this (which is the point of this ramble): in Japan it's considered rude to meet someone's eyes while talking to them. While in America it's considered trustworthy, in Japan it's considered extremely rude. So they will look just about everywhere at your face, though it is okay to take small glances to check the others expression. That habit of there's also led to an interesting saying, 'When doing business with the Japanese to always polish your shoes because you can bet that they will be staring at your feet.' So I was not having Iruka avoid looking at Rei, although he was to some degree, he was actually being polite as well. Anyway for those of you that actually read this you just learned an interesting thing about the Japanese that will hopefully help a couple of people in their writing.


	2. Story Time

Title: Doing Something Stupid

Chapter: 2/?

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: R

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi, mention of Iruka/OC

Summary: Iruka does something incredibly stupid (as he sees it) to Kakashi and has to deal with the fallout. Now with plot.

Chapter Summery: Kakashi decides to question Naruto for information on Iruka, when he gets an unexpected glimpse into Iruka past by another of the friends, bringing to light some unexpected things.

Warnings: Yaoi. Seme Iruka (that's rare). Original characters. And a plot has developed! That's all for now I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Naruto is not mine.

Author's Note: I brought in four more OC's. Shigure and Kana Yorishi, their daughter Midori, and Aya, Iruka's estranged wife. No worries, Aya and Iruka's relationship ended a long time ago on a very bitter note. There is no chance that they will ever get back together. Also on the name Yorishi, I just threw some letters together for a Japanese sounding name and I got that. Whatcha think?

Chapter Word Count MSWord: 2,963

Story Time

Kakashi sat on the low wall and frowned thoughtfully down at his unopened copy of 'Itcha Itcha Paradise.' The events of the day before were unusual to say the least. He had never expected Iruka to be that aggressive. Kakashi shifted trying to get comfortable despite his aching muscles. The floor had been very hard on him, leaving him with a general overall ache. _'Although it had been fun getting those aches.'_ Kakashi thought with a sudden grin, _'He didn't have to kick me out so fast though. We could have moved somewhere softer and had more fun. Iruka did look cute when he was horrified though.'_

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei what's up with you? You sick or something?" Naruto asked interrupting his line of thought.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm sick?" Kakashi asked looking over at Naruto curiously.

"'Cause you're not reading that book of yours. You've just been sitting there staring at it. What wrong?" Naruto looked concerned at his teacher. Nothing had ever gotten to Kakashi before that he had seen.

"Nothing's wrong really. I just found out something unexpected yesterday is all, and I'm not sure what to make of it." Kakashi said wryly before a thought occurred to him. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at Kakashi wondering what he wanted.

"What do you know about Iruka-sensei? I mean other than what everyone else knows." Kakashi watched Naruto closely as the boy thought over his question.

"Ano...not much really. Iruka-sensei's actually pretty private. I've met a couple of his friends and they seem to be okay, if a bit weird. But then again they're jounin so I guess that's normal. Although his roommates the worst of them." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground in front of Kakashi.

"His roommate? I didn't know he had one."

"Oh yeah. Total weirdo named Rei. I guess he's a good fighter though you can't tell most of the time with how he acts."

"How's that?"

"Well for one he always asks questions. About everything. Once he asked me if I ever considered dyeing my hair green."

"Green?"

"Yeah. Apparently I remind him of what Iruka-sensei had been like and he had done that once. I didn't believe him until he showed me a picture of Iruka-sensei like that. But other than him asking questions he has a weird fear of hummingbirds. He completely flips out when he sees one. According to him it's because nothing that small should have that long a tongue." Naruto grinned in remembrance of watching Rei being chased by a swarm of determined hummingbirds after he accidentally got covered in caramel.

"Iruka has a friend that is constantly questions and that's afraid of hummingbirds?" Kakashi asked making sure he had that straight.

"Yup. Rei-san's okay though, although he does have a bit of a temper where Iruka-sensei's involved. He's really overprotective of him. Something happened to Iruka-sensei when he was younger." Naruto frowned down at his lap. "All they will say is that they won't let Iruka-sensei get hurt like that again."

"They?"

"Well there's Rei-kun, who I told you about, then there's Kana-san and Shigure-san. Kana-san's just as weird as Rei-kun. She wears bright colors whenever she's not in uniform, has a weird obsession with candles, and is always spying on people. I think she knows just about everything that goes on in Konoha. She can tell some really nasty jokes too." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"And she tells them to you?" Kakashi asked slightly surprised that Iruka would allow that. "Iruka-sensei doesn't say anything about it?"

"Well according to Iruka-sensei Rei-kun and Kana-san have 'the collective intelligence of fourteen-year-old spoiled brat.' So yeah, they're pretty funny though."

"So that's Kana. What about Shigure?"

"Well Shigure's a goth. Very heavily goth. The only time he doesn't wear black is when he loses a bet or he's in his jounin uniform." Naruto said grinning again.

"I hardly think I'm that bad, Naruto." A slightly amused soft voice came from their right. Kakashi turned he head to look and was surprised by what he saw. The man who was obviously Shigure was only 5'4" with long black hair that was hanging in front of his face covering one of his violet eyes that were lined in kohl, and brushing against black lips. The black turtleneck and unbuttoned black silk shirt were both made for someone bigger than him by several sizes. Although his black jeans did fit they were obviously old and often worn seeing as there were several holes in them, although he oddly enough went barefoot. His fair skin and delicate features made him even more androgynous then his choice of clothes or size would have otherwise made him. In fact one of the very few purely masculine things about him was his voice that managed to surprise Kakashi with it softly spoken baritone while he was looking at him. The voice did not match the package before him. "After all, I always wear my head protector, ne, even if I wear it around my arm." he said as he tapped the aforementioned item on his left bicep with a black fingernail.

"Shigure! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked jumping up and giving the diminutive man a hug.

"I came to find you. And since I was told that you had a mission cleaning this park you were not that hard to find." Shigure replied with a slight smile tugging at his lips as he teased. "So why are you talking about me, my dear future son-in-law?"

"Son-in-law? What? Naruto, you're married?" Sakura asked only catching the last bit as she walked up with Sasuke.

"No I'm not married! Shigure-san, stop calling me that!" Naruto growled at Shigure. "You know that's how rumors get started.

"Well Midori did say she's going to marry you. There's really nothing more to be said. She takes after her mother after all, and Kana informed me very seriously that she would marry me when she became a jounin. Now we have a daughter. It's no use to fight, Iruka even approved of it." Shigure said before chuckling at the look on Naruto's face. "Don't worry, that won't happen for a long time yet. Midori's only four after all."

"That's not the point!" Naruto yelled annoyed at Shigure's teasing. 'Why does Iruka-sensei have to have such weird friends? And do they all have to tease me so much?'

"Ne, Shigure-san, you said you were looking for Naruto? Why was that?" Kakashi asked breaking in on Naruto's tirade, effectively cutting it off.

"I have a message for him." Shigure raised his violet eyes to Kakashi and all the laugher drained out of him, leaving his eyes like mirrors. "So you're Hatake Kakashi, formerly of the Anbu squad."

"Yes. And you are? Other than one of Iruka's friends that is." Kakashi asked eyeing the man warily.

"Yorishi Shigure." Shigure tilted his head as he studied Kakashi revealing that he wore unusual earring in his right ear that were the strands of silver that ended at different lengths with little crosses. "Well you do seem to fit his type." Shigure finally said humor returning to his face.

"Anou sa, anou sa... what are you talking about Shigure-san?" Naruto asked confused by the byplay between the two adults. "What type?"

"Exotic." Shigure said staring into Kakashi's eyes before dropping them to Naruto again. "Iruka sent me to tell you he can't have dinner with you today."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked worried for his former teacher.

"Is he sick?" Sakura asked hoping that, that wasn't it.

"No, unfortunately. If he were I wouldn't be so worried." Shigure finished in a whisper as he turned his head to stare off in the distance.

"What's wrong then?" Sasuke demanded bluntly.

Shigure's eye's turned back to Sasuke calculating. He didn't answer until he formed some sort of internal decision, "How much can I trust you with? I need to know now. Iruka is very... private. Although I do admit that it was unconscious training on our behalf that he is that way."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked really worried now.

"I will answer as soon as I have their answers." Shigure said seriously his eyes running over the other three.

"I won't tell if it's important." Sakura said truly worried about what was going on with Iruka.

"Hn. Who would I tell?" Sasuke said wryly.

"I won't speak of what you say." Kakashi agreed putting away his unread book.

Shigure nodded his head, "Now listen, Iruka is very fanatical about his privacy. Only a handful of people actually know anything about him, that he doesn't choose to show the general public. You know what he was like in his teens?" Shigure asked quietly his eyes constantly scanning the area to make sure no one came to close.

"He was a prankster right?" Naruto asked wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Indeed. You ever wonder how a prankster can go from that to such a responsible adult? Oh, it would happen eventually, but not so quickly. Not for those that are as attention starved as he was. See, when we were seventeen, he found what he needed to grow up. He met his future wife."

"He's married?" Sakura asked shocked. "Why didn't I know that? He was my teacher for several years."

"By the point he met her he had already learned that he valued his privacy above almost anything. Which was probably a good thing all things considered. His future wife Aya met him at our chuunin exams, she was from the Hidden Mist Village. She was a very lovely young woman. The started talking the day before the exams and fell rather passionately in love."

"That's so romantic!" Sakura exclaimed starry-eyed.

"Indeed. They married within two months in fact. They worked together remarkably well, when they weren't being sickeningly cute that is. Unfortunately over time they discovered that they really didn't like each other personally, but they decided to stick it out because they did still love each other. Unfortunately that made it worse, over time their resentment towards each other built up and they started to get into some rather vicious fights, but even then they still wouldn't divorce. Eventually after they had been married almost three years they started taking on lovers." Shigure sighed softly at the old memories.

"Iruka-sensei cheated on his wife?" Sakura asked horrified at the thought that he would dishonor his wife that way.

"You have to understand that Iruka was only twenty, married to a woman that he couldn't be in the same room with without resorting to physical violence out of frustration of the situation that he was trapped in. I'm not saying he beat Aya, actually she gave as good as she got. I don't think during the entire two years they spent like that either of them went without fresh bruises, scrapes, or cuts. That sad thing was though they hated the very sight of each other they still loved each other as much as they ever did. And you have to remember I said both of them were taking on lovers."

"What happened? They obviously don't live together anymore. I've been to his place a lot, and the only woman I ever see there is Kana-san, and she doesn't count." Naruto was enthralled in the story.

"They separated when we were twenty-four they finally separated. She went back to her village, and he stayed here in Konoha. Which brings me to why I was sent to cancel his plans for the next couple days. Aya came to see him an hour ago." Shigure shrugged. "That's about it. I'm playing messenger, while Rei keeps them from killing each other, which in her condition is a bad thing, and Kana watches Midori."

"What condition?" Sakura asked confused by his phrasing.

"Aya's pregnant. About seven months." Shigure shook his head, "I'm not sure why she risked it. Look I have to go, I got to go tell some people not to expect him for at least the next day, then I'm going home to my wife. Naruto, you can come over for dinner if you want. Nice to meet you three finally." With a last nod in their direction he turned and left heading for the Academy.

"Bye, Shigure-san." Naruto called before a thought occurred to him. "Mou, do you think the baby's Iruka-sensei's?"

"It's not our business." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"What did he mean by her risking it? Seeing Iruka-sensei, or having the baby?" Sakura asked frowning in thought though she felt sad for how things turned out between Iruka and Aya and wished that things would turn out okay for them.

"Well, now that's story times over and you three finished your mission we're done for the day. You can go. Meet me at the bridge tomorrow at five." Kakashi said before leaving abruptly.

Sunset found Kakashi at his apartment sitting down to his own dinner as he turned over what he had learned of Iruka that day from his talkative friend. "Exotic, huh. Interesting, I wonder what will happen next."

Ending Notes: I'm not sure if I'm going to have Aya's baby be Iruka's, although it is the reason that she finally came to see him. Shigure is a Anbu with goth tendencies, Kana a Jounin who loves brightness and a good dirty joke, and Midori is four with a huge crush on Naruto who she's met a few times. Aya is at least Chuunin, though she might be of higher rank, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I would love to have any votes on what you think I should do with Aya cause I know how her part in the story will end but not much more at the moment. I would also like to know if I kept the actual cannon characters in character or not. Sorry but I haven't quite got a good enough grasp of the cannon yet. Oh and one fast question to those who read my end notes, should I eventually make Iruka a Jounin? Also does anyone know if they actually tell who was in Iruka's Gennin cell? I'm mostly just curious.

Review Replies:

KakashixIruka ML Replies:

Raeyven: Very true, although Iruka did surprise him. I would love to hear your idea on the plot twist even if it doesn't fit anymore, so email me privately or chat with me on my IM. I'm glad you enjoyed the eye thing, I found it fascinating when I read it. Next time I'm at the library I'm going to have to find that book again. Please review again.

Bekkah: I already gave you my reply to your request I believe and I'm glad you like my fic. I'm glad you liked the eye thing as well, I've gotten such nice reviews on it. Please review again.

Nolie Chan: I'm glad you thought it was cute. I did too, especially with him hiding in bed and all. And the angst was kinda a byproduct of the fic. I'm glad you liked the seme Iruka, I thought it was a nice change. I'm glad you liked the fic, and the note on Japan at the end. There's none on this cause I couldn't think of anything so I just kinda rambled. But I'm glad you learned something. Please review again.

NarutoYaoi ML Replies:

Jei: Well you commented now so thanks for reviewing. Well here's your more to the fic thing. And I'm very glad you liked my idea and even liked Rei enough to keep reading the fic. I hope that I continue to live up to your standards. And don't worry the OC's won't take over the fic, they're just there to add to it and annoy Iruka with their constant spying. Please review Replies:

MysticMoon: Sorry no Kakashi under the sheets. Not yet anyway. And yes that was unlucky, although maybe not quite for Kakashi the next day. I have to agree with you though, Kakashi is very molestable, especially when his hairs down. I saw the episode where he got imprisoned by Zabuza after he fell in the water, and let me just say, "Yum!" I'm also glad you liked the note. Please review again.

cdkobasiuk: Look there's more. Well I put in Kakashi finally, what do you think? I'm also glad you enjoyed my way of writing Iruka.

Isolde1: Well thank you for reviewing twice. For that you get two replies. Cool, ne. Thank you for the wow. I'm glowing but it doesn't show what with the internet and all. Please review again.


	3. Damn Interfering Friends

Title: Doing Something Stupid

Chapter: 3/?

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: R

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi,

Summary: Iruka does something incredibly stupid (as he sees it) to Kakashi and has to deal with the fallout. Now with plot.

Chapter Summery: Iruka visits Kana at work to ask a favor. When he returns home he finds that Rei has hired Team #7, and he asks Kakashi a question.

Warnings: Yaoi. Seme Iruka (that's rare). Original characters. And a plot has developed! That's all for now I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Naruto is not mine.

Author's Note: I finally actually introduce Kana. I really can't say much about her. How I describe her pretty much covers it and she wears her Head Band like Mizuki did. Rei makes another appearance so that there is more of a feel of his personality. And there is finally some actual Kakashi/Iruka interaction, as well as flirting.

Chapter Word Count MSWord: 3,407

* * *

Damn Interfering Friends

Iruka sighed tiredly as he exited the Hokage's office holding a small pile of folders. What was it about Aya that made things so complex for him? First the thing with Kakashi happened then he had to deal with Rei's constant questions that got worse when he went down to dinner. Now Aya who had sworn not to come back unless it was to die was here about to make good on her promise, and in this manner too. Then Shigure had blabbed to Naruto and his teammates about his whole mistake of a marriage to Kakashi and Team 7. The last two days had been hell, and it looked like it was getting worse.

Sighing again he entered the office that the Jounin had for when they actually had to do desk work. Looking around he quickly found a head of unnaturally bright red hair done in small tight braids that reached the woman's shoulders that was partially covered with her Head Band. Iruka made his way across the office and dropped into the chair across from her desk with a small grunt.

"Just a moment, I need to finish typing this." The woman said in a bright voice.

Iruka felt some of his tension drain away as he watched his energetic friend across the desk. He had to admit she was a pretty woman, though she would never be beautiful by anyone's stretch of the imagination she still drew the eye. _'Although,'_ Iruka thought wryly, _'that might have something to do with her love of bright colors that extends to dying her hair unnatural shades. The red suits her much more than last months orange though.' _Even sitting at her desk typing up a report she gave off the feeling of barely restrained activity about to erupt at any moment.

"Now what can I... Iruka! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be busy taking care of things with Aya." The smile on the woman's face grew more genuine as soon as she laid eyes on Iruka, showing she had a pair of dimples.

"I am. How's Shigure?" Iruka asked, changing the subject as he picked up a picture frame off her desk. Looking at it he saw that it was of them at the last sakura viewing festival. Shigure was holding Midori in his and laughing as they shared an Eskimo kiss, Iruka was gesticulating as he talked to a grinning Kana. Rei wasn't in the picture seeing as how he had been taking it at the time but it was still a good picture. Iruka smiled softly at the memory of that day they had all had fun dressing up and going to the festival.

"He's fine. He'll have a nasty bruise on his jaw from where you hit him for the next little while, but I do agree with him Iruka. You really need to let more people in, so why not start with that group? You do like and trust them at least partially." Kana asked eyeing her friend of fourteen years. He was so much different from the boy she first met in ways, but exactly the same in others.

"Kana, I do trust them. I do, it's just that I have a hard time trusting people, allowing them into my private world is very difficult." Iruka sighed setting the picture back on her desk.

"Iruka I've been friends with you ever since you fished me out of the river, you know that. But it's not healthy to isolate yourself like this. You don't let anyone in. The only reason you let us is because we knew you before you even fully erected your walls that keep the world from truly touching you. Iruka, one day those walls are going to be forced to crumble and it will probably drive you crazy." Kana said in a soft serious voice.

Iruka smiled wryly, "You've been listening to Shigure's psychobabble again haven't you?"

"He talks in his sleep sometimes, but I do agree that he did go a bit far in telling them that about you. Now what are you going to do about it? Let them just go with what they have? Or draw them into the abyss?" Kana asked finishing off with a mischievous grin.

Iruka started chuckling, "Kana you are defiantly one of a kind."

"Well that's probably a good thing for the world, ne. Now old friend, what are you doing shadowing my door?" Kana asked as she leaned back in her seat fiddling idly with a kunai.

"I need you to begin to process the paperwork that will have Aya made a citizen of Konoha." Iruka answered.

"I thought she was, seeing as how you two are married and all." Kana said with a frown.

"Actually no, she was never a citizen of Konoha. She was allowed to live and work here because of our marriage, but she never gave up her citizenship in Hidden Mist. It was one of the original things that caused our break." Iruka informed Kana wryly.

"Okay... Well I need the Hokage's approval so..." Kana trailed off as Iruka dropped a paper on her desk. After scanning it quickly she shook her head. "Iruka I really worry about this tendency that you and Aya have of dragging the hidden depths out of each other. This is scarily thought out."

"Blame Aya, she told me what she wanted done; I'm just doing it her way because it's faster than fighting with her." Iruka said with a snort of disgust.

"Okay let's get started on this. This will take a while but I think I can get it done in about a week maybe if they don't fight it on the other end." Kana said accepting the file that Iruka handed her.

"Thank you, Kana. I really appreciate your doing this." Iruka said sincerely.

"I intend to collect as well, right now in fact." Kana looked at Iruka with an evil gleam in her eye meaning she was up to something he wasn't going to like.

"What do you want me to do?" Iruka asked warily pushing him as far back in his chair as he could, trying unsuccessfully to get away from Kana.

"Take that guy, what's his name, out on a date. You know the one that had you sulking in your bed two day's ago." Kana said with a pleased grin, "A good one two."

"What? Kana, I barely know him first of all. Secondly I can't, I have to deal with Aya." Iruka protested surprised by his friend's request.

"Iruka you already know him well enough all things considered, and you shouldn't let Aya's presence stop you from pursuing a relationship with someone you could be happy with. Take him on a date, have a good time, forget about even having a wife that you despise for at least one evening, ne." Kana ordered him impatiently.

"The three of you are all working against me aren't you?" Iruka asked surrendering.

"Of course, but it's for the best, you'll see. Now shoo, I have paperwork to do." Kana said making a shooing motion.

"Thanks again for doing this Kana." Iruka said as he came around the desk and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You are very good friend. I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure, sure." Kana muttered already immersed in her work. "Go ask you're lover out and leave me to work."

"Later." Iruka said turning away with a shake of his head before pausing and turning his head to look in her direction, "Ne, Kana?"

"Huh?"

"The three of you really should stop controlling my life; I am an adult after all." Iruka commented wryly before turning his head back and continued on his way.

"Oh, Iruka? What's he look like?" Kana yelled after him curious.

"I have no idea. Pale?" Iruka called back over his shoulder.

"Only you, Iruka." Kana said shaking her head at her friend.

* * *

Iruka muttered distractedly looking through a file as he walked down the street, "I really need to get new friends, hopefully less inquisitive ones. Why the fuck did I agree with this?" Iruka continued down the hall ignoring the people he passed. "What the hell?" Iruka stopped abruptly and read over the paper again. "I really hate you Aya that is just low giving me your will."

"Oy, Iruka-sensei." A voice called from the side.

Iruka looked over surprised before smiling, "Good morning, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked confused by Naruto's presence in front of his house.

"Oh, I hired them to clean the house and help rearrange some things. I'm thinking of moving into the spare room, what do you think?" Rei asked poking his head out the open door.

"You just want the hallway sterilized and to interfere with my life at the same time." Iruka said flatly.

"Ne, Iruka, how could accuse, me, your best friend, of something like that?" Rei asked with a hurt expression.

"Because I've known you since we were ten. Look, I'll be in my room working. I've got to read through all these files." Iruka said as he tried to enter the house around Rei.

"Kana called." Rei informed Iruka with an evil smirk.

Iruka paused and slumped, "I hate you guys."

"Ah, you know you love us more than you resent us controlling you life." Rei said cheerfully giving Iruka a hug.

"You live here Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked surprised by the byplay between the two men.

"Yes I do. You might as well come in. Rei let go." Iruka said glaring at his taller friend.

"Ne, you're really grumpy when Aya's around, you know." Rei said as he released Iruka pouting.

"That would have to do with the fact that I happen to be sharing the same area as the object of my loathing." Iruka muttered as he entered the kitchen followed by the others.

"So Rei-kun, how did you and Iruka-sensei meet?" Kakashi asked cheerfully from where he sat at the kitchen table reading, though he put away his book when the others came in.

"Oh, it's not much of a story. I untied him. He was duct taped to the front door of the school singing a song about salting the earth." Rei answered cheerfully as he brought out the cleaning supplies and handed them to the shocked gennin. "Get started you three. I want this place spotless before we start with moving anything."

"Really?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"What is it with Jounin and insanity?" Iruka asked rhetorically as he started going through the cabinets searching for something. "I only did that because I lost a bet. Thanks again for getting me down though. It was uncomfortable."

"What are you doing Iruka? If you're hungry we can order something." Rei asked confused.

"Not that. Looking for something I hid here a while ago. Ha! Found it." Iruka exclaimed pulling out a plain white box from behind some pots.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Not much." Iruka said distractedly putting the box on the table before returning to the cupboards to continue looking through them. "Just pictures."

The three of them paused when they heard a loud crash come from the back hallway. Rei sighed and left the other two alone to go investigate.

Kakashi grinned as he pulled the box in front of him and opening it. As Iruka said the box was filled with pictures. Grinning he started to look through them only to be interrupted by Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked softly, "What are your plans for tonight?"

Kakashi froze at the unexpected question, "Nothing, really. Why?"

"How do you feel about dinner tonight? I know a nice place we can go." Iruka said before grunting and jerking out another box.

"Why, Iruka-sensei! Are you asking me on a date?" Kakashi asked trying to make a joke of the question as he went back to going through the pictures.

"Let's see: me, you, a nice restaurant that require dressing up, maybe something afterwards. Yes I think I am asking you on a date." Iruka said giving Kakashi a small smug grin.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka in surprise by his response. This was... unexpected to say the least. Kakashi frowned as a thought occurred to him, "You aren't being forced into asking are you?"

"Yes, my friend Kana. I do want to go to dinner with you, I just normally wouldn't ask. I'm not used to dating seeing as how I've been out of the loop for the last decade. I do find you attractive though, obviously you know that, and I do want to get to know you better. So don't think I'm doing this just because I said I'd ask." Iruka said as he opened the second box to reveal that it contained jewelry.

"Well at least you're honest about your reason for asking." Kakashi said surprised by Iruka's small speech.

"I respect you to much to pretend that it was otherwise." Iruka replied wryly as he poked through the box. "I forgot that I had all this crap. Where is it?"

Kakashi thought over Iruka's offer as he looked at the pictures before stopping on one. It showed a teenaged Iruka shirtless and with his back to the camera showing off a tattoo of a tiger covering almost his entire back. "You have a tattoo?" Kakashi asked surprised that Iruka would do anything so out of character. _'But then again I don't know Iruka at all do I. Only what he chooses to show all but a select few.'_

Iruka looked over at Kakashi surprised by his question before he noticed the picture in his hand. "Oh, yeah. I got in a bet with Shigure at a party when I was sixteen, so he said I wouldn't have the courage to get a tattoo." Iruka smirked at the memory. "Everyone started arguing over what kind of tattoo I should get. In the middle of it I let, went to the tattoo parlor, and set up the appointments, before heading back and telling them what I did."

Kakashi laughed, "You got a tattoo because of a bet?"

Iruka grinned at Kakashi, "I did do quite a few stupid things when I was young, and able to heal from it you know. That's just one of the few that has actual physical evidence on my person."

"I'm surprised I didn't notice it." Kakashi said wryly.

"Don't be. I didn't notice what you looked like without your mask, so I'd say we're even." Iruka said turning back to the jewelry. "Although, I'd like the opportunity to try to see it again, if you're willing to go to dinner tight."

"I can take off my mask if you want." Kakashi said reaching for his mask.

"Don't, I'd rather have dinner with you tonight. You can go without your mask. The place I'm thinking of, I doubt anyone would recognize you, and even if someone there did know you, they probably won't be about to see you. So what do you say?" Iruka asked as he inspected a copper bracelet with square cut jade on it.

"It sound's nice. What time?" Kakashi asked putting the picture in his pouch next to 'Come Come Paradise.'

"How about six?" Iruka asked looking over at Kakashi as he threw the bracelet back in the box.

"You paying?" Kakashi asked teasing.

"Of course, I asked you after all. I'll see you later then, Kakashi-san." Iruka gave Kakashi a last smile before he grabbed the two boxes and pile of folders, leaving Kakashi at the table deep in thought.

* * *

Review Replies:

NarutoYaoi ML Replies:

Jei: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and as to the Kakashi/Iruka action well, they were being shy and wouldn't go near each other for that chapter. I tried to put some in, but it didn't work. And as to Aya, well let's just say with what I have planed involving her, you're really going to hate her. Please review again.

KakashixIruka ML Replies:

Carcinya: Yup, you got two replies. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm glad you find my OC's interesting, and you haven't even seen how they act around each other yet. I'll see what I can do about the exams; I have an idea on why Iruka's a Chuunin, but won't go into it yet. Please review again.

Nonie Chan: Thanks for the cookie. (Loves cookies). I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm also glad you liked Iruka's friends. I like them too. As to Aya complicating the plot, well I like complex plots. As to seeing Kakashi's reaction, I forgot to put it in, but I'll most likely revise this at some point and put it in, or take your advise and put it in another chapter. Well if you check the years and add it up they've been separated almost two years. And as to the sex, well, they are still rather passionate towards each other, they just hate each other. You don't have to like the person to have sex with them. I'm glad you liked my approach though, and I'm glad you find it refreshing. I agree with you though, that type of Iruka is amusing to read about. I liked your long review, so keep up the long one's please. They're fun to read. Please review again.

Kurotoshi: I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm glad you think it's original. Maybe I get the weird plotbunnies? I'm glad you like Iruka's friends, and it's kinda cool that they remind you of your own. I never really had friends like them, but I still think it's cool that someone actually exists who's similar, if slightly disturbed. And as to your point on Iruka, your right, that's what I was planning. Please review again.

Media Miner Replies:

cdkobasiuk: Interesting idea. I'm glad you liked it. And as to Shigure spilling the beans; well, he's forcing Iruka's hand. As well as interfering in Iruka's life. Please review Replies:

Isolde1: I'm glad you found your other reply. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Please review again.

JadeTiger: I'm glad you liked it. Please review again.

Polka dot: Yes it is odd, but I enjoy writing it. And I know that it doesn't sound like Iruka (I'm assuming your talking about the marriage), but you have to remember that Aya and Iruka stuck it out for almost seven years. That builds up a lot of resentment and anger. In the end the only thing that kept them together was their pride. But they finally separated before they killed each other. Anyway I thought that you deserved an explanation since you reviewed. Tell me if I was wrong about what you were talking about. Please review again.

sidheranma: I'm glad you liked the story so far, as well as my OC, and yes they are likable, if eccentric. And as to your question about Iruka' marriage, well let's just say the only ones that knew, were those that had to know. So yes it was a surprise. As to your question in this fic he is actually a Chuunin though he should be Jounin, I'll get into it in the next chapter. I've read that too, and it is interesting to know and think about. Please review again.


	4. Dates and Snow

Title: Doing Something Stupid

Chapter: 4/?

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: R

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi

Summary: Iruka does something incredibly stupid (as he sees it) to Kakashi and has to deal with the fallout. Now with plot.

Chapter Summery: Iruka and Kakashi's date, and some more of Iruka's past.

Warnings: Yaoi. Seme Iruka (that's rare). Original characters. Forward Iruka. And a plot has developed! That's all for now I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Naruto is not mine.

Author's Note: I introduced some new original characters this chapter, but they won't be making an appearance other than being mentioned; most of them are dead by this point. Also no worries about the baby's father it's not Iruka. I'm not to sure of the flow of this chapter, but I was having a bit of trouble writing it so here's the results of my forcing my way through the writers block. Also I did not mess up on the timeline. I've been planning it since the beginning, this chapter gives more of an explanation of how Iruka might be the baby's father.

Chapter Word Count MSWord: 3,807

* * *

Dates and Snow

* * *

Iruka leaned against the wall next to the door as he waited for Kakashi to answer the door to his apartment. Kakashi's reaction should be amusing considering Iruka was an hour early.

"Look Gai, I can't fight with you tonight I have a date." Kakashi said irritated as he opened his door only to stop when he saw who it actually was. Iruka was wearing a pair of nice black slacks, a nice white dress shirt, and a simple black vest. The outfit was simple but it suited him especially since his hair wasn't up in its usual style, but rather loose with only his bangs tied back to keep the rest out of his face.

"Should I be worried about Gai, or this person you have a date with?" Iruka asked teasing the briefly dressed man in front of him.

"Iruka, what are you doing here? You're early. You are early right?" Kakashi asked surprised to find Iruka standing at his door.

"I'm early, but I do have a good excuse. Kana and Shigure showed up at my place while I was in the shower and when I got out I found them going through my clothes trying to figure out what I should wear." Iruka paused and looked a bit sheepish, "Look can I come in? This story's a bit embarrassing, and I would rather not tell it from the hall."

"Sure, come in." Kakashi stepped back to allow Iruka entrance. "Your friends came over to dress you?"

"Yeah, they tend to do that. They see it as their personal duty to run my life. I'm not saying that they don't let me make decisions; it's just that they tend to interfere a lot." Iruka smirked as he eyed what Kakashi was wearing, or more accurately not wearing, all that covered him was a brown yakata as he entered the apartment. "Anyway I decided to get ready sooner than I was going to, and then come over here to hide. After all I didn't want to be rude and listen in as they run my life."

"So you're hiding from your best friend's at your date's apartment? I got that straight right?" Kakashi asked amused by the situation as he followed Iruka into the front room.

"Well I figured that it would be rude to be there listening while they planed how long it would be before we moved in together." Iruka laughed softly, "Rei said a week, but Kana pointed out that I'm going to be a father in a couple months and we don't know how you feel about babies, so they were debating it when I left."

"I wasn't going to ask, but about your wife, Aya right?" Kakashi looked at Iruka in askance.

"What about her?" Iruka asked curious as to what Kakashi wanted to know.

"Shigure said that the baby might be yours what did he mean? From the timeline he gave us you guys separated two years ago."

"We did, but I still ran into her a couple times if our missions intersected and about six and a half months ago we had one of those. Nothing actually happened; we both finished our separate missions and went on our way. We didn't even touch each other the entire time, but Shigure knew that we did cross paths, so they think that the baby might be mine." Iruka said as he sat down on a chair.

"Well, why not just tell them the truth." Kakashi asked confused.

"Because it's too dangerous for them to know otherwise. The only reason I'm telling you this much of the truth is because I need to tell someone, and not Rei. Even if I can't lie to him, I _can_ withhold information. Look you continue getting ready and I'll read something okay?"

"What, you uncomfortable talking to me while I'm like this?" Kakashi asked teasing.

Iruka's eyes suddenly started burning with lust as he eyed Kakashi in a decidedly lecherous manner, "Actually, I'm afraid that if you don't leave the room and get dressed I'm going to jump your bones again."

"My, my, you certainly can be blunt, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said grinning. "Maybe I wouldn't object to that."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think I'm only after you for the sex. There are other things I like about you." Iruka grinned, "I'm not sure what yet, but I know there's something. Maybe it's your hair color? Or maybe your apartment?" Iruka said looking around.

"Well that would explain why you have yet to look at my face." Kakashi said sitting down in Iruka's lap.

"Umm... Kakashi-kun, I didn't want to be rude." Iruka said surprised by Kakashi's actions, but not displeased.

"And mauling someone with no warning of your interest isn't considered rude?" asked Kakashi his face lighting up in a mischievous smile as he draped his arms around Iruka's shoulders.

"What are you planning?" Iruka asked eyeing Kakashi warily, whatever the Jounin was planning couldn't be good, or safe for that matter. "You don't have duck tape do you?"

"Duck tape? Why would I have duck tape?" Kakashi asked looking at Iruka confused about what he was talking about. "Never mind, I'm just curious as to how set are you on going out to dinner? We could stay in, order take out, do... stuff..." Kakashi said just before kissing Iruka.

Iruka pulled back reluctantly after a moment before asking dryly, "This is going to become a habit isn't it?"

"Only if we're lucky. So do I help you get undressed and we stay in, or do I get dressed and we go out? It's your decision, I think you could guess which I would rather do." Kakashi said softly in Iruka's ear before he lowered his head started to lick and suck on Iruka's exposed neck.

"That works." Iruka said as he pushed himself and Kakashi onto the floor so they would have room to maneuver. Iruka shifted to where he was straddling Kakashi's thighs before sitting up to remove his vest and shirt. After tossing the vest aside he leaned down again to nip at the paler man's exposed throat.

"You know I thought you would fight more than this." Kakashi commented, his voice slightly breathy as he arched his neck so Iruka would have better access as he ran his hands up Iruka's sides then brought them forward to start unbuttoning the shirt that stood between him and bare skin.

"What can I say, if I want something, I'm incredibly easy." Iruka said with a chuckle before raising up to kiss Kakashi again.

* * *

"I think you're right. You are easy when you want something." Kakashi voice murmured from where it sat propped on Iruka's shoulder as he ran a finger along the spine of the tiger on Iruka's back, "How much convincing did it take you to do this?"

"Not much, just the promise of not having to do any laundry for a month if I did get one." Iruka said as he lay on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms just enjoying the afterglow and watching the sun set through the window and the fringe of his hair. "I was sixteen, you tend to do a lot of stupid things at that age. It's probably a good thing that you got such good recovery time at that age too. I don't think I would have survived my teen years without that."

"Well it suits you, you look like a tiger laying there if I squint and tilt my head just right." Kakashi teased eying the scratch marks on Iruka's shoulders, '_Heh, who knew that Iruka knew so much about this sort of thing. Just proves the others wrong. He's not a virgin in any sense I could tell, and I paid _very_ close attention to his reactions. Not to mention actions._'

"I'll take that as a compliment." Iruka said wryly, "Although I don't know why people keep saying that."

"Mnn... I can think of a few reasons, one of them being how you're sprawled out on my floor."

"Really? I didn't realize. Maybe Rei's right and I really do fit my summon." Iruka chuckled briefly before a thought occurred to him that caused him to start trying to stifle his laugher in his arms.

"What?" Kakashi asked looking at the back of Iruka's head in surprise.

"I just realize that we actually got all our clothes off this time." Iruka said before hiding his face in his arms again.

Kakashi burst out laughing, "That's true, but then again, we were kinda in a rush the last time if I recall correctly."

"Suddenly realized desire will do that to you." Iruka commented with a wry chuckle, "You should have seen me and Kana during our fling. It was rather embarrassing on many levels."

"Kana? Shigure's wife right?" Kakashi asked surprised in spite of himself.

"Yeah, me and Kana used to date. It lasted all of a month, we were fourteen, and she was my first. The entire thing was very awkward, not to mention slightly embarrassing. Luckily we stayed friends and it didn't ruin our friendship, I would have really regretted that." Iruka shrugged his shoulders, "Although I will admit that it wasn't close to the most embarrassing or awkward thing I've done with Kana."

"So what other things have you done? Other than get a tattoo that is." Kakashi asked curious at what stories Iruka might have. Judging from some of the pictures he had seen in the box, they seemed to have very interesting and funny stories behind them.

"That was with Shigure, but there was what happened on our group trip to the beach when I was fifteen. I never knew there were so many ways to abuse jutsu until those two weeks." Iruka chuckled and turned his head to towards Kakashi, though he could barely see him due to the angle. "That was when we met Shigure I believe. Well I met him again, but you get the picture. It's probably a good thing for us all that Rei had always been very driven to become a medical-nin or we might not have come out as well as we did from that trip. I never heard so many cries of cheater from that group." Iruka said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean meet Shigure again? You knew him before that?" Kakashi asked as he traced his fingers alone a long scar that flawed the tattoo pulling it slightly to the side before curving around his body, like he twisted as he was attacked but didn't pull far enough away.

"Yeah, he and I used to be playmates when we were little, but when we were around seven his parents got new jobs across town and I didn't see him much after that, and the visits eventually grew farther apart when. When I was eleven we hadn't seen each other for a year, but that didn't bother me. Even now the resilience and self centeredness of youth amazes me." Iruka trailed off in thought looking towards where his shirt was draped on the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"So how did you and Shigure run into each other again? Rei would have been with you right? So that makes two, a rather small group, ne?" Kakashi asked teasingly as he started kissing the tattoo lightly working his way slowly across Iruka's shoulders.

"Kana was there as well as Shuichi-kun and Youji-kun, they were on my Genin team with me, and Leiko-sama who was our instructor. Then there was Jomei who was the third on Rei and Kana's team, and Rinji-sama who was their instructor. We pooled our money together and rented a house on the beach so we could spend our down time away from Konoha." Iruka stopped and gasped as Kakashi started sucking on his neck. "You're really determined to give me hicky's aren't you?" Iruka questioned his voice heavy with irony.

"Mnn... Want your wife to know you're taken." Kakashi said seriously nuzzling at the new red mark.

Iruka started chuckling, "You have nothing to worry about from that corner Kakashi, whatever is between us mostly consists of bitterness and hatred. Besides which, it won't be an issue for much longer." Iruka lazily as he turned back to watching the last of the sun slip over the horizon.

"You're divorcing her?" Kakashi asked pulling back to look down at his lethargic lover.

"No, neither of us will back down enough to even consider starting the paperwork." Iruka murmured stretching slightly underneath Kakashi seeming completely disinterested in a normally uncomfortable subject.

"Then how can it not be an issue?" Kakashi was confused and slightly annoyed that it was so difficult to get Iruka to explain anything that was private to him.

"She'll most likely be dead within two months, and if that doesn't kill her she goes back to Hidden Mist." Iruka said turning over and putting a hand on Kakashi's cheek, "Look, Kakashi I'm only going to say this once so listen; the only reason that myself and Aya even stay married is because it's covenant for purely mercenary reasons, and we're both to proud to actually admit that we made a mistake and married to quickly and to young. I've only been in her presence for a grand total of twelve hours in the last two years until she came here, and every second of that was mission related. So don't worry about it. There is absolutely no chance of the two of us ever making up, we spent five years trying and making it worse."

"I'm not so sure about that, Iruka. It's obvious that you two did care for each other a great deal at some point and still might. If I'm with someone, I want them to put everything into the relationship. Not to use me as a substitute for something that they lost." Kakashi said in a flat voice looking at Iruka's face with mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi, you are nothing like Aya, she's an arrogant to the point of foolishness, frigid, high-minded, sadistic, mercenary bitch, which never outgrew her rebellious stage. In all my time of knowing her she never once even approached her full potential until the night we finally separated, and that's only because I drove her into a killing rage. You Kakashi on the other hand are arrogant yes, but with just cause; loyal, self-sacrificing for your comrade's well being, caring in your own way, and while you may be late, and lazy, when you're needed you pull through." Iruka reassured Kakashi with a small smile.

"If she's as you describe, why did you marry her in the first place?" Kakashi asked blushing slightly at Iruka's compliments. "She doesn't sound like someone that you would go for."

"Because I was seventeen, and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Not to mention she was smart, a good fighter, and she liked me back." Iruka gave Kakashi a slightly sad smile, "It think that if we had waited to get married, seen if we would suit rather than hurry to wed, we could have at least parted friends. Instead we're enemies that can't officially claim each other as such. Marriage is a supposed to be something that supports you when you need it, we managed to turn it into a cage filled with poison within a year and a half. We did everything wrong during our entire relationship" A bitter smile crossed Iruka's lips as old regrets shadowed his eyes, "We even moved back to her village for the last year we were together, did you know that?" Iruka said softly.

Kakashi looked surprised at Iruka suddenly letting him inside the walls that he hadn't even full realized how thick they were until he had passed through them. "I knew you left for a year but I didn't know it was because of that."

"Well we went to live in Hidden Mist, I actually liked it there. The snow covered landscape was one of the most beautiful things I ever saw. Unfortunately her family was one of the most ugly things I ever saw. I won't go into them, and please don't ask, all I'm going to say is that I got lucky in Aya. And she's the reason I'm still a Chuunin, she sabotaged me each time I took the Jounin exam." Iruka scowled at the memory of the various ways she kept him beneath her in rank. "The last two months we were together we tried to kill each other every time we were near each other for to long. I finally left and came back here." Iruka paused and focused his eyes on Kakashi again, "I think Shigure was right, I did need to tell someone...just don't mention to him that I said he was right about anything. Look, why don't we order something to eat and clean up. I'm sure you're as hungry as I am."

Kakashi nodded and stood up only to waver at the expected ache, though it was a bit more than he expected, "I never would have pegged you for the rough type Iruka."

Iruka stood up and pulled on his boxers again before lifting his head and grinning at Kakashi the previous conversation already pushed from his mind, "You have no idea. Rei says that he's got to be careful of how he says bite around me, because he might accidentally feed one of my kinks. Now where's your phone so we can get the food and I can show you some of the alternate uses of candles."

Kakashi blushed at the images that brought to mind, "Iruka, you are a lot less innocent than people take you for."

Iruka walked over and put his arms around the taller man, "You have no idea, but it should be fun to see just how many idea's we can steal from 'Icha Icha Paradise.'" Iruka gave a surprised Kakashi a quick kiss before pulling away and dropping his yakata on top of his head. "But first, food."

"You've read 'Icha Icha Paradise?' I never knew that." Kakashi said as he pulled on the brown robe.

"Kana got me hooked on them, although I'm no where as addicted as you and her seem to be, I still read them every once in a while." Iruka said before wandering off in search of the elusive phone.

"Well isn't that a thing." Kakashi murmured as he followed Iruka into the hall. "Ne, Iruka, you think we can actually try sex in a bed sometime?" A throaty chuckle was his only reply. _'I'll have to ask Rei why Aya would sabotage Iruka, from his voice when he mentioned it, that's one of the major things between them. But for now, dinner.' _Kakashi pushed all further thoughts to the side so he could concentrate on the rest of his date, and hopefully test Iruka on just how much he knows about 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

* * *

Review Replies:

cdkobasiuk: I'm glad you found the dialogue interesting. What do you make of this chapter's? Please review again.

Zoey Lives: No more worries about it. And actually they kinda were, but then again, you don't want to think about that to closely, nor do I for that matter. Thanks for your review though. Please review again.

insanechildfanfic: Glad you liked it. Please review again.

KakashixIruka ML Replies:

Josée Gervais: I'm glad you liked it. Glad you liked Iruka and his tattoo. Well wouldn't you do that in Kakashi's place? I'm glad you like Kana, so do I, and yes it is rather cute how pushy his friends are. And I agree your friends do tend to try to get you to do what they want, thus controlling your life. And Aya, well you'll really hate her by the end of her part in the story. Please review again.

Nonie Chan: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. And it's cool that Kana sounds like your friend. I'm glad you like my descriptions, there my strong point actually... I think. I do have a beta but I'm not using her for this fic, I've gotten a bit better at the grammar and punctuation so wanted to try it by myself. And as to Aya, it depends on how the chapters come. She will show up but it's uncertain when or how yet. I'm trying to avoid it 'cause how I have the relationship between her and Iruka, well, to use Yu-gi-oh! terms if you're familiar with the fandom, it's like Yuugi suddenly turning into Seto. I said the separated two years previously, not that they hadn't seen each other. I'm glad you liked Iruka' tattoo, I do to for that matter. Please review Replies:

JadeTiger: I'm glad you enjoyed the fic. Please review again.

Polka dot: I'm sorry your cat's whining, but I'm glad you took the time to review. And look I lived up to your request, even if I didn't put in details. Please review again.

otakugirl: Gah! squirms free Look! Look! I continued! Please review again.

EscagirlUK: Gah! squirms free I wrote more, see! I'm glad you like how I have Iruka. As to the body peircings... we'll see. And it's interesting that your hair changes with the seasons. You part plant? I'm glad you like my fic. Please review again.

KuroOkami: I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you liked my version of Iruka, I like him too. Please review again.

KuroOkami: I'm glad you like it. Please review again.


	5. Feral Civility

Title: Doing Something Stupid

Chapter: 5/?

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: R

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi

Summary: Iruka does something incredibly stupid (as he sees it) to Kakashi and has to deal with the fallout. Now with plot.

Chapter Summery: A brief discussion between Rei, Kana, and Shigure. Kakashi's thoughts on them, and Kakashi finally meets Aya.

Warnings: Yaoi. Seme Iruka (that's rare). Original characters. Forward Iruka. And a plot has developed! That's all for now I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Naruto is not mine.

Author's Note: I finally show you Aya and she's rather... stiff I think. Also I give you a deeper look into Iruka's life and finally show you some of Midori to make up for Aya. I'm not sure what else to say about this chapter but that I hope you like it. That and I seem to be having trouble with the flow of chapters, or so it seems to me. Anyway I want your opinions on my original characters. Also I do know who the baby's father is, and I decided to be lazy and make him a member of the Naruto canon. Anyway that's all for now. Read and enjoy.

Chapter Word Count MSWord: 3, 663

* * *

Feral Civility

* * *

Shigure leaned over Kana's shoulder to look at the computer screen and asked after reading the document again, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Hai, it's true, this is the confirmation. Iruka's really not going to like this." Kana said dryly.

"Gee, you think? Iruka's going to go fucking ballistic." Rei said from where he sat sprawled in the chair in front of Kana's desk. He swung his feet onto the desk and crossed them as he continued to play string games having already read the email himself. "That guy is the only thing Iruka hates more than his wife."

"Wife? Iruka-sensei's married?" Kurenai looked at the three ninja in shock. She had just been walking by minding her own business when Iruka's name caught his attention, making her wonder what three Jounin that she had never seen before would be talking about Iruka for, but she didn't expect this.

"Ohaiyo, can I help you?" Kana asked give the ninja a bright smile and blatantly ignoring the woman's question as well as Rei tilting his head back to look at the woman rather than turning to look like most people would.

Kurenai flushed, she hadn't realized she spoke out loud, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear."

"To late to do anything about it now," Shigure said with a sigh before giving Kurenai a hard look. "Look, don't mention it to anyone okay. The whole thing is a convoluted mess and I highly doubt you need to know."

"I won't say anything." Kurenai reassured the three ninja. _'Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe she's the other man's wife.'_

"Arighto. Now did you want to speak to any of us or are you just passing by?" Rei asked from his precarious position.

"I was just passing by. I'm sorry to have interrupted your conversation." She apologized again with a bow.

"No worries. I'm Yorishi Kana, this is my husband Yorishi Shigure and friend Kijirou Rei." Kana introduced them brightly to the slightly dazed woman. "You're the teacher four team eight, correct."

"Hai, I am." Kurenai was confused by the hyper woman who was literally bouncing in her chair until the androgynous man put a hand on her shoulder before she bounced right out of her chair.

"You'll have to excuse me wife, she has energy usage problems." He gave her a polite bow. "If you will excuse us, we have some matters to discuss. It was nice to meet you Kurenai-sensei."

"Yeah, nice to see you. Be careful of that Hyuuga you have on your team. She sounds like a real troublemaker." Rei said with a lopsided grin before sitting up and putting his feet on the ground. "I say we discuss this later at your place. We won't have to worry about it for a few days anyway."

"Anou... Why is that?" Kana asked giving Rei an annoyed frown as a slightly dazed Kurenai walked off heavily confused by the entire bizarre encounter. Kana was well used to the reactions people got whenever three or more of their circle were in the same room as each other.

Having a group of people of such strong and diverse personalities near each other, especially if they had a lot of history, tends to lead those unused to them to go into a sort of shock. When you consider that all four of them are all very much to the extremes of their particular personality types, it was just made worse. Few could understand how such different people can get along, let alone be such close friends, but then again it's one of life's mysteries on how the male and female species can even understand each other enough to realize that they're physically compatible. So maybe it's just best to smile and back away from the entire subject.

"Iruka's off on a mission for the next few days so we have time to duck and cover. I have to go anyway, my shift starts in twenty minutes." Rei said as he stood up and stretched.

"Fine, go play doctor. Just remember to stop by for dinner, ne." Shigure ordered before kissing Kana briefly. "I might as well go too, see if they have any missions for me. See you at lunch if I'm free?"

"Yuppers! I'll be busy trying to figure out what's wrong with my jutsu. It should be working. Ah well, that's the hazards of coming up with your own jutsu. Ja matte ne." Kana waved exuberantly at the two men as they started to walk away poking fun at each other.

* * *

Kakashi turned the page in the book Kana had loaned him the day before and had to agree, it was very enthralling. He could see why she said it was one of her favorites. Kakashi raised his eye to look over at his team when he heard a particularly loud shriek from Sakura. _'Hmm, maybe I should take them out for dinner after this. It looks like they're having a hard time washing those dogs. Then maybe I can check and see if Iruka's back from his mission yet.'_

Kakashi got a rather distant smile as he recalled the rather interesting last couple of weeks. He would say one thing for Iruka, for someone who most people thought of as boring his life was anything but.

Rei was an interesting contradiction, he was a surprisingly caring man, who took his duty as a medical-nin very seriously, and was actually a workaholic though you wouldn't know it to look at him. Kakashi had been surprised to discover that Rei who was a very curious, and even tempered person, was also extremely sadistic and borderline psychotic.

The threat he had given Kakashi if he ever hurt Iruka had been rather... detailed, as well as leaving Kakashi with a very healthy respect for anyone that made their living by putting people back together. They as Rei so kindly pointed out know exactly what to do to you to keep you alive while experiencing levels of pain that would normally kill you. Needless to say Kakashi was impressed and disturbed by the rather long and detailed description of what Rei could do to him if he so chose. Just what he said he could do with a basic healing jutsu was scarily thought out.

Shigure was something else, soft spoken, cynical, and abnormally interested in what made people tick mentally. Apparently his ambition was to one day become a psychologist for the higher-ranking shinobi in Konoha when he retired from the Anbu squad. Kakashi had been surprised that he was even on the squad considering he had a family he obviously cared a great deal for. In response to his query Shigure had just shrugged and said that it had always been his ambition to become an Anbu member, because next to the hunters they lived the truest shinobi lives, and to understand something fully you have to truly live it yourself.

Shigure was a very interesting man to talk to, not to mention charismatic in his own way, when he said something you listened subconsciously, because whatever he said will most likely be important. He and Kakashi had had many interesting conversations since they had met, and each time Kakashi learned something new about Iruka that often surprised him.

Like the fact that Iruka's abject paranoia, which Kakashi had recently seen just how much it controlled his life, had a reasonable source, apparently Iruka's parents had been from to surprisingly compatible minor advanced bloodlines and the way they mixed led to Iruka's more suspicious than most people, and circumstances led up to his paranoia.

Although Kakashi couldn't discover what the two bloodlines were no matter how hard he tried. Iruka finally just told him that they weren't much, just highly annoying at certain times. His explanation had earned snickers from the others at their weekly poker game that Iruka had brought him to.

Kana was not what he expected. He got exhausted just talking to her for an hour. The woman refused to be still for any reason. He was also surprised to learn she specialized in genjutsu, which as a type that not many use much seeing as how it's mostly illusions. Naruto was right though she knew some of the most vulgar jokes Kakashi had ever hear, and that was saying a lot.

She could be flighty at times and was also a perfectionist as demonstrated by her newest project trying to create a genjutsu that would hide the user as a part of the landscape, a sort of optical illusion, she had already gotten something remarkable, but according do her it was still to easy to detect, considering if you knew what you were looking for you would be able to see the ripples and fluxes as the person moved and the genjutsu didn't quite keep up.

The reason she was making it was bizarre as well, she was determined to prove that Genma was actually a pod person sent to infiltrate the human race and start breeding with the females to create a bizarre hybrid species that will eventually kill off its parent species. Needless to say she was drugged on painkillers when she came up with that theory after being badly injured on a mission, but she liked the idea and worked on it.

Midori was absolutely adorable; she had her father's delicate features and eye color, and her mothers coloring, which was apparently dark blonde. She was a beautiful and intelligent child. That also had absolutely no shyness as demonstrated by her climbing into Kakashi's lap: and declaring rather firmly that Iruka was her uncle, and since they were together so was he so she wanted a present from him next time she saw him.

All in all the entire group had made him feel welcomed into their tight circle and he had had a great time watching them interact. It was a unique experience being so quickly accepted by any group of ninja, let alone ones as close lipped as they were. The five of them (seven if you count Naruto and Kakashi) had done some rather interesting things; the weekly dinner was an experience in and of itself. Rei apparently loved to cook and used the dinner to show off and teach Midori and Naruto how to cook at the same time.

While the work in the kitchen was going on Kana told him some rather amusing stories about various missions she had been on while Shigure and Iruka played a game of Shogi. It had been a very relaxing evening of good food, companionship, and laughter. As he lay in Iruka's bed later that night he had been startled to realize that not once throughout the evening had the mysterious Aya been mentioned.

Kakashi admitted that it bothered him, he was incredibly curious about the woman that brought such passionate responses out of Iruka. He admitted to himself that he was jealous of her on several levels, she had to have had something that was incredible to have drawn Iruka in the first place, but she had helped bring about ruin to her own marriage.

It also didn't help matters that Iruka admitted that no matter how much he hated and loathed her existence in his life, he still loved her in a twisted way. Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of that confession. It was rare to find someone that he could come to care for a great deal, and to find that they were in a rather convoluted relationship with someone he had never met, yet were still willing to try being with him. Overall the situation was rather confusing.

"Excuse me." A soft, polite voice interrupted his musings of the more recent turn of events his life had taken. "I apologize for interrupting your reading, but I was hoping that you could help me."

Kakashi looked down at the woman below him. She was an enchanting figure in her pink and blue kimono, though he would admit that the umbrella pattern was interesting, it was nothing when you drew in the whole picture. The woman was in the last stages of her pregnancy, and it was obvious to his discerning eye that before her figure had enlarged, she had possessed a lush figure that was well maintained. Her long blue hair was pulled back in a traditional bun held in place by a turtle shell combs. Her smooth skin was had a soft tan showing she spent a great deal of time exposed to the elements in contrast to her traditional appearance. The sharp, flat look to her brown eyes betrayed that she had seen a great deal of violence in her life. All in all she was an intriguing mixture of contrasts.

"That depends. What do you need help with?" Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, the woman was obviously a ninja, though no one he recognized.

"You are Hatake Kakashi correct? I am Umino Aya; I was hoping I might speak to you for a brief time if it is no bother. There are some things I feel we should discuss." Aya bowed slightly to Kakashi after she finished her short speech. He would give her one thing, she actually managed to pull off polite and blunt at the same time. A rare feat in any circumstance, let alone in the first meeting between a man's lover and wife.

"I will admit I'm curious as to what you have to say, but as you can see I'm rather busy." Kakashi eyed the woman warily, something about her set him on edge, and it bothered him that he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was just the stories he had heard about her and Iruka, though he couldn't help feeling that wasn't all there was to it.

"We can sit on that bench so that you may keep an eye on your students. I would really rather speak to you now before Iruka-kun returns." Aya gestured briefly to a bench that sat a few yards away beneath a plum tree.

Kakashi eyed her for several silent moments before nodding briefly in assent. After they had settled themselves onto the wooden bench he eyed the woman that sat beside him. Now that he was closer, he admitted to himself that he could see what Shigure had meant by Iruka being attracted to exotics. It wasn't just her hair color; it was something else, something beneath her cover of tradition and civilization. Something dark, primal; it made him think of the old legends of animals taking on human guise. She contained a stillness that only a wild creature could possess, like she could spend hours waiting at the mouth of her prey's den waiting for her chance to strike.

"I am glad you agreed to speak with me, Hatake-san. What I have to say, I feel you need to hear considering your relationship with my husband." Aya looked at him with calm eyes as she tilted her head slightly, "You are a very honorable man from what I learned, so I came to make a request of you. Don't hurt him. I know that I above all others have the least right to ask this of you, but you have to understand; what stands between him and I... it is complicated. You cannot hate someone with that much passion and not care for it on some level." She turned her head to watch Kakashi's group with distant eyes. "I also ask for the same kindness towards my child if you are still with Iruka-kun when he is born."

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief at her request, "You have a lot of gall, Umino-san. As I understand it you and Iruka haven't had anything resembling a relationship in over five years. What the two of you have is some masochistic nightmare that neither of you are willing to back out of. You have no right to make that request of me, I am well aware of what your and Iruka's relationship is and how it currently stands." Kakashi eyed her bulging belly with distaste. "You shun your own husbands company; who is one of the most honorable people I know, and refuse to give the one gift that he wanted above all other; a child of his own. Then after letting him move on with his life, you show up pregnant with by a sociopath and ask him to raise it for you, knowing full well that the father will come to claim it as soon as he finds out. I don't see why you should have any say in what I do. I don't know you and I already despise you." Kakashi eyed Aya with obvious disgust in his visible eye.

Aya watched him calmly, not even flinching at his harsh words towards her, "You are an unexpected Hatake-san, but maybe that's what makes you so special. Even when someone thinks they have you figured out you prove that you can still think circles around them. I think you will be a good match for Iruka-kun. Now if you will excuse me I have a doctors appointment I do not wish to be late for." Aya stood awkwardly as Kakashi watched her from where he sat ignoring the fact that he was making a heavily pregnant woman struggle.

After she had disappeared from sight he lapsed into thought again upon their encounter. He could see why her and Iruka never worked out. She had an air of moral ambiguity that went deeper than most ninja's he had met, but when combined with the signs of her having been heavily spoiled, she would have driven Iruka away very quickly with her whims. She struck him as the type that would ask for a puppy, and then as soon as it was no longer cute have it put down.

The whole encounter left him with heavy thoughts even after he had arrived home at his apartment that night carrying a Russian Blue 1 kitten that he would give to Midori when he saw her for dinner tomorrow.

* * *

1 Russian Blues are solid gray. My brother had had one named Hackysack that I had trained to lay on my shoulders.

Ending Notes: Not much to say except sorry it took so long to update. I hope you all like this chapter.

Review :

MoMo4: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your help on it to. And I'm getting to the chapter that I use the jutsu. Please review again.

Cdkobasiuk: I'm glad you liked my dialogue. It's such a nice compliment. It made me blush when I read it. Please review again.

Rikona: I'm glad you like Iruka. Also as to Aya... well all will be revealed in time. Also the fanart would be great. If you draw one and put it on the net I'll put a link to it in the fic, or maybe in my profile. Also the tattoo covers almost his entire back. Please review again.

Isodle1: Thank you for reviewing me again. Please review again. (though that does sound a bit redundant.)

chicchai-raion: I'm glad you liked that. As to Gai, well he's around. Please review again.

Dark-lil-devil: I'm glad you liked it. The fact that you could sorta keep up is nice. Please review again.

Queen of Paperclips: I'm glad you liked the focus I put on Iruka's past. And the friends I made for him are interesting to say the least. I'm thrilled you like the hidden side of Iruka. As to Aya, well she wasn't supposed to originally be a bitch but she decided she wanted to be. Please review again.

Scalley: I'm glad you liked it. Please review again.

KakashixIruka ML:

Jei: I'm glad you got around to replying anyway. Hope you had a nice vacation. I'm happy you liked my fic and my portrayal of Kakashi. Please review again.

carcinya: I'm glad you liked it. And please feel free to critique my fic if you feel the need. I thrive on any attention. Please review again.

Josée Gervais: I'm glad you liked the date. I'm glad you like my version of Iruka's past, it is a nice change that he actually had some fun growing up. It's great that you think that everyone's so human. I wasn't even trying for that but it's nice to have you think I did that. As for Aya... tell me what you think of how I have her. Please review again.

NarutoYaoi ML:

Jei: Hey, you reviewed twice. Cool. I'm glad you liked how I put things, I did too. Please review again.


End file.
